The present disclosure relates generally to medical implant materials, and in certain aspects to medical putty implant materials containing insoluble biodegradable polymers and, optionally, other components.
A variety of materials have been suggested for the treatment of bone defects. In addition to traditional bone grafting, a number of synthetic bone graft substitutes have been used or explored, including several putty materials.
To regrow bone effectively, implant materials derive benefit from the presence of substantial scaffolding material such as biocompatible ceramics or other mineral scaffolds. Such mineral materials are generally hard, brittle substances. The incorporation of substantial levels of mineral particles into putty materials, particularly granules or other relatively large partides, proves difficult because the large pieces of hard mineral tend to disrupt the putty mass such that it is readily broken or eroded away, and lacks the cohesiveness desired for handling prior to implant and for persistence after osteoimplant is implanted at the target bone tissue site. This may present problems in achieving effective bone growth into and through the desired implant volume, due to migration or separation of the scaffolding particulates.
There exists, therefore, a need for improved putty materials which have incorporated mineral particles While maintaining the desired combination of malleability and cohesiveness. In certain aspects, the present disclosure is directed to these needs.